A Human Emotion Called Love
by Hikaru Hyouishi
Summary: A new recruit named Dan has joined the Resistance, and it seems that Ciel is the apple of his eye. Zero doesn't care, but it seems that even love can affect this Maverick Hunter...
1. Understanding Zero

The Human Emotion Called Love

I guess I'll start my New Year's off with a new fanfic…

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, yeah, I don't own this series…baka.

Chapter 1: Understanding (Zero)

FYI: _Italics are for Zero's and Ciel's journal entries_

_Dear journal, or that's what Ceil told me to write,_

_Truthfully, I don't know what to write in this thing. Ciel told me that by coming here, I was suppose to keep a record of the events by writing a journal of some sort. As a gift, they gave me one for that such thing. When I asked Ciel about what to do, she just told me to write about my feelings, the events that I took part in, and etc. Ugh, this is getting frustrating. I'll just write about the days I spend in this base, though I do have a memory bank..._

_Well, anyway, today I went to the forest area to eradicate a Maverick gone wild. Needless to say, it was pretty easy, but I had a hard time concentrating on fighting because of what happened earlier. It all started when I woke up this morning...  
_

In Zero's dream…

Zero stood in a blank spot. Nothing can be heard. Nothing can be seen. It was white all over. Basically, the typical dream where you expect something to happen, but nothing does happen. At least, for the moment. Zero just stood there, looking into a blank empty space far away from his eyesight. For a minute, he didn't say anything, and what seemed like an Earth minute felt like a year to him in the dream. Without thinking, Zero started walking, wondering where his feet would take him.

"Zero…"

He suddenly stopped, as the voice echoed after calling his name.

"Zero…why?"

He looked around, but still remained silent. It seemed that something forbade him to speak, or more like he chose not to speak.

"You…betrayed me, Zero…"

Something in his mind told Zero to turn around, only to see nothing behind him.

"Zero…you traitor…"

Zero merely closed his eyes and bowed his head.

Then…he woke up.

Zero suddenly woke up from his sleep. He gasped as he woke, as if he had a nightmare. But he had a dream, a dream of someone calling him a traitor. In his past, one would say that Zero was, indeed, a traitor. He betrayed Dr. Wily, his creator, and sided with the Maverick Hunters. He teamed up with his creator's enemy's creation, Mega Man X, or "X" as everyone called him. Zero and X became the best of friends after their meeting, becoming partners, supporting each other in rough times. That was in the past, and Zero, being a reploid with a rough past, preferred to put the past behind him, and look to the future. As his first future act for today, he had to get out of bed.

"The same dream, again." He said to himself as he slowly got up. "I should be wondering who that voice is, and why does it keep calling me a traitor." He fully stood up as his long golden hair dropped behind him. He nearly stumbled, trying to keep his composure. After all, he just got out of bed. When he fully came back to his senses, he realized that something was wrong. Not wrong, at least. Just missing…

He then realized that Ciel wasn't there to say good morning to him.

Everyday, Ciel would be at the side of his bed, sitting in his chair, smiling. He'd wake up to her saying good morning to him. Nothing else, just a good morning. She'd smile brightly and then exit his room to resume her duties. Zero would crack a small smile and then get up to start his day. But lately, they've been piling the work load with Maverick attack after Maverick attack, thereby keeping Zero and Ciel on their toes. Ciel is also responsible for filing the completed mission files and making sure that they get to their destined area on time, not to mention she has to navigate Zero through his missions, resulting in her work doubling over. It's to anyone's surprise that she could actually keep up with everything. Not even their best reploid can deal with all that, and Ciel is only human. For some reason, this all happened when they hired that new recruit, Dan…

Zero thought about it and shook it off, and instead walked out of his room when he suddenly bumped into someone, knocking all of the papers that they were carrying out of their hands. The papers flew all over the place. Zero gasped and knelt down to help the poor person up. "I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

The person he knocked down was Ciel, who has just finished filing her papers and was rushing to the Command Room to hand them in when she happened to bump into Zero at that moment.

"Oh no! My papers! Oh no, oh no, oh no! I can't be late!" Ciel said, panicking. From the looks of it, she seemed like she was in a rush. "Wait a…my glasses! Where are my glasses?! Oh, I must've dropped them!"

Zero looked at Ciel panicking and sighed. Ever since the work overloaded, she's been a bit…off edge lately. Also, her eyesight has been going bad as well, so she's been wearing glasses to help her eyesight. Truthfully, she's been wearing them ever since Dan said he thinks glasses are cool…

"Ciel, you need to be more careful." Zero began as he picked up her glasses. "You could get seriously hurt if you don't look where you're going"

"Oh, is that you Zero?" Ciel asked. "Thank you." She took the glasses from him and put them on. "I can't see a darn thing without them, you know. It's embarrassing, but I think my eyesight is getting worse…" She laughed sheepishly. Zero sighed and just picked up her papers.

"The work has been overloading lately, and it seems that I can't even get time to myself to come and say good morning to you anymore like I used to. I'm sorry Zero." Ciel apologized as she went to pick up the remaining papers. Zero merely looked at her and formed a smile on his face.

"Ciel?" He asked.

"Yes, Zero?"

"Good morning." He said as he took the pile of papers that Ciel has picked up and walked to the Command Room.

Ciel looked at Zero walking and just smiled. "Good morning…"

* * *

In the Command Room, everyone was busy running around as always. Everywhere you went, someone was running that same direction, or the opposite. Truth be told, it was hectic with people. To get to your destination would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

Zero looked at the busy base and merely sighed. "I hope this ends soon…" He said to himself as he went to the reception desk and placed the files on the desk. "Ciel wanted me to hand these in for her. I hope that isn't a problem…Dan."

The man that Zero addressed to looked up at him and smirked. Dan was also a human, much like Ciel, except he wore a male variation of her outfit. It was blue in color, and his hair was a golden brown. He wore glasses that shielded his green eyes, and his body was muscular, but not that muscular. His voice was that of a fair gentleman, but for some reason, it made Zero cringe, like it was annoying to him.

"Heheh, thank you Zero. I'm sure that Ciel's load is lessened thank to you." Dan replied. He smiled at the red hunter, which only made Zero cringe more. But he ignored it and looked at Dan straight in the eyes.

"So, Dan. Is there any missions I need to complete today?" Zero asked. Dan looked up at Zero and was about to say something, but his attention turned toward a running Ciel, who entered the room at a fast pace. She was panting hard, and bent over to catch her breath. Dan immediately got up and put his hand on her back.

"My dear Ciel, are you ok? You shouldn't run, you know. We have everything under control." Dan said with a smirk. Ciel stood up straight and looked up at the male receptionist and smiled, a hint of red going across her cheeks. Zero noticed this and looked away. "You still haven't answered my question, Dan. Do I have any missions today?" the red warrior asked again.

Dan looked at Zero and frowned immediately. "Yes, yes. You need to…do something with…something…and…oh, just get the yellow form from my desk and look at it! It has the mission thing right there!" He yelled. Zero made a sharp glare at Dan and growled. Ciel looked at Dan and Zero glaring at each other and got in between them.

"Please, boys! No fighting!" She yelled as she held Zero back. Zero was about ready to pull out his Z-Saber, but calmed down and looked away. He looked down at Ciel and gently pulled her off of him. "I'm sorry, Ciel." He said as he made one last look at Dan before grabbing the yellow form from his desk and looking at it:

**Mission Number: 289NX**

**Mission area: Forest Area**

**Maverick: Omega Fox**

"There! Happy?!" Dan spat at Zero while Ceil held him back. Zero just put the form down and walked to the teleportation area.

Ciel sighed with relief and held her chest. Dan looked at Ciel and knelt down to hug her. "I apologize my dear. That Zero really needs to work on his people skills." Dan said. At that moment, Ciel pushed him off and walked to her station.

"Maybe you should do the same." She said as she started to put on her headset. Dan merely smirked and went back to his station.

"Soon, Ciel. Soon, you will be mine" He said to himself as he went to work.

* * *

Lord Regis: OK, that's Chapter 1! R&R!

Pablo Francisco Benderez Conderez: Or One-Eyed Snake will rape you!

One-Eyed Snake: It's true…


	2. Understanding pt 2 Ciel

A Human Emotion Called Love

Thank you all for the reviews! I seriously didn't think that this series and/or couple were still that popular! Huh, who'd think? Anyway, I was busy reading MAJOR lemons (screw who laughs), hence why I didn't update sooner (and, due to Gintama)

Reviewers Responses: These are the reviewers that make interesting points. Don't get me wrong, I love you all, and I thank you for reviewing! I just like people to spice up the reviews instead of an "Update soon, please!" Maybe tell me what you think, what you want to happen, etc.

Feanor: Thanks for the praise for my style!

Shadow Fox777: Ah, you've been scared by One-Eyed Snake? Well, this should clear your questions! (Though seeing as you're a female, the first one, not too sure…)

1. One-Eyed Snake is actually Solid Snake from Super Smash Bros Brawl. The nickname is a reference…to, well, that should be obvious. Also, he doesn't rape. Lord Regis actually rapes…erm, shutting up now... T_T

2. People like Dan really do get me angry, and trust me, Zero will take care of him, though now the story will be M-Rated…

And there is another, but his language is too disgraceful! UGH!!!

With that said, let us start.

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN!!! (Btw, Gintama is an anime)

Chapter 2: Understanding pt 2 (Ciel)

_Dear Diary_

_What a day! I've never been more tired in my life! My hands feel like jelly, and I can barely stay awake to even write in this thing. I feel like I could collapse at any moment. Then again, it's always been like this ever since Dan joined us. I don't even get time to hang with Zero as much anymore. He seemed pretty upset when I ran into him today. I would guess that he doesn't see me as much anymore._

_Usually, I'd wake up and say good morning to him before he wakes up. Now…now I don't even do that anymore. I feel awful about it…_

_And to make it worse, I ran into one of his and Dan's arguments today. Dan seems cute, but sometimes his attitude can get the best of him. I really don't like the way Dan sometimes flirts with me. I think it's creepy! If he didn't always fight with Zero, maybe I'd accept his flirting…MAYBE!_

_Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes, the events for today. Zero went to go eradicate the Maverick that ran amok today. I guided his along the way, as usual. But something seemed wrong with him, like he was off. It also seemed that he had a rough time with the Maverick , though it was a low level Maverick._

_He seemed to had something on his mind. Maybe it was the fight with Dan. He usually never let that get to him before. I wonder why now?_

_Anyway, today Dan did something totally unexpected! He asked me on a date! I've never been on a date before, so I was really excited! I told Zero about it, and, well...he didn't take it very well._

_I'm guessing that he was still angry at Dan from earlier. I'm guessing that it all started after Zero went on his mission to the forest area..._

* * *

Zero was running through the forest, Z-Saber in one hand, his gun in the other. A swarm of enemies were right on his tail, chasing him down. He looked behind him and scoffed, not really needing this kind of annoyance at the moment. "Damn it, leave me alone!" He spat as he shot behind him, destroying some of the enemies. But more came in their place, still chasing him down.

"Ciel, tell me where they're coming from!" Zero yelled in his intercom, which Ciel picked up the message and scanned the place on the computer. "Ok, Zero. I'm picking up some kind of activity ahead of you coming from a factory. Make a sharp turn near the large rock left and hide in the space near there. There too much interference…co…om…t…" "Ciel? Ciel can you hear me?" Zero asked through the intercom.

No answer. "Ciel? Ciel! Damn it, I can't get a hold of her!" Zero yelled as he just kept running and running until he started to see a factory in the distance. "Is that the factory that Ciel told me to hide in?" He said to himself as he started to get closer. He started to see a rock and a space near it. He'd figure that that was the place she told him to hide in.

Meanwhile, Ciel was trying to pick up Zero's coordinates, all the while trying to get a hold of him. "Zero? Zero, can you read me? Zero? Zero!" She got no response. "There must be interference in the forest area. But what's strange is that that's never happened before…" She sighed and kept working on trying to get a hold of Zero, not even noticing the pair of eyes googling at her all that time; those eyes that belonged to Dan. He had been watching her all this time, eyeing her, admiring her. He'd figure that he might as well get up and try his best to help her, but accomplish more than that.

He slowly got up and walked over to the blonde scientist/navigator, dirty thoughts crossing his mind and he walked up to her desk. He laid his elbow on the desk and slicked back his hair. He sprayed his breath with mint spray, and smiled. "Well, hello my Dear Ciel. You need some help there?" Ciel, who was busy this whole time trying to reach Zero, finally looked up and saw the male receptionist smiling his million-dollar smile. She passed a small smile and went back to work. "Thank you Dan, but I don't think that you'll be able to handle this kind of thing. I'll take care of it myself." She responded.

Dan looked at her with a stern face. Obviously, he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He looked over at Ciel and smirked, trying to put on his best face. "What're you talking about? This kind of stuff is first grade technology to me!" He said with a proud voice.

Ciel looked up at him, surprised. "Really? You know how to do this?" Dan just smiled and went behind her desk. "Of course I do! I've been working on this kind of stuff ever since I was a kid! Scoot over and let me show you how it's done!" He said, gently sliding the girl over. Truthfully, the guy had absolutely NO CLUE as to how he can fix this. He looked over at Ciel, who was watching him with interest, and he just smiled. He turned back to the screen and sighed. He'd had come this far, might as well go all the way.

"Well, sometimes, these kinds of this just need a good ol' slap! Like so!" Dan started to lightly slap the side of the screen, and suddenly, an image started to show up.

"Th…er…call…base…" The image said. "I rep…Zer…calling ba…."

Ciel gasped in relief as she moved in front of the screen. Dan let out a big sigh of relief. 'I didn't think that would work!' He thought.

* * *

Zero was hiding in the spot that Ciel told him to hide in, avoiding the enemies that were coming after him. He started to try and reach Ciel through the intercom, but to no avail. He sighed heavily, and wondered what he could do to try and get a signal. Suddenly, he remembered that he had a visual communicator built in his wrist, in case the intercom didn't work. He brought his wrist to his face and tapped a few buttons. A holoscreen popped up and he started talking into it. "This is Zero, calling the base. I repeat, this is Zero calling the base, can you read and/or see me?" He waited for a response.

"Ze…thi…Ciel…I..can read you." The holoscreen started to show an image, which slowly turned into Ciel. "Zero, can you see me?" She asked.

Zero nodded. "I can see you, crystal clear Ciel." He suddenly looked to the side of the screen and saw Dan, who was grinning his ass off. Zero's face turned into a scowl and he looked back at Ciel. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Zero said, almost sounding angry. Ciel looked at Dan, who merely whistled while he went back to his station. Ciel looked back at Zero and shook her head. "No, he was just helping me get the signal back." She replied. Zero looked away in disbelief and looked back at Ciel. "So, where should I go from here?"

Ciel checked her scanners and found a route on one of her screens. "Ok Zero. From where you are, there's a chute 5 feet to your left. Take that and you should land right in the Maverick's room. His weakness is his back. He has a shield in the front which nullifies all attacks. One good shot in the back should stop him. Good luck Zero, and be careful." Ciel said. Zero nodded in return. "Ok. Zero out." He said before shutting off his screen. Zero looked around to see if the enemies were still around. Lucky enough to lose them, he traveled to the chute and opened it. He went inside it and slid down to his destination.

Ciel sighed in relief and sat back in her chair, but yelped in surprise when she saw Dan once again at her desk, smiling. "Oh, Dan. You scared me! Don't do that!" Ciel protested. Dan chuckled and smiled. "I apologize for that, Ciel, but I wish to ask you of something."

Ciel looked at Dan and smiled. "Very well. What is it?"

Dan took a deep breath and grinned. "When you have the time, how would you like to go on a date with me?"

Ciel gasped and blushed lightly. She had never been on a date before. "Oh my…Dan. How bold of you to ask. Of course I'll go on a date with you!" she replied.

Dan was about to jump for joy when Ciel said. "…but just as friends, ok?" That very comment made Dan's heart sink, but he still was satisfied.

"Very well, my dear Ciel." He replied as she nodded and left the room to get the paperwork ready. Dan watched her go and smirked an evil smirk. "Hehe… you lose, Zero!" He said to himself.

* * *

Zero was sliding down the chute and landed in the boss's room. He looked around and realized that it was too dark and quiet. Not taking any chances, he readied his Z-Saber and slowly walked around, careful not to make any noise.

"Well well, if it isn't the great hunter Zero!" a voice crackled.

Zero immediately turned in all 8 directions, looking for the voice's source. "Show yourself!" He demanded. The voice just crackled and suddenly, the lights came on. Zero looked around and saw the Maverick, Omega Fox. He readied his scanner to scan the enemy's techniques:

**Technique: Dean Drive: Fox Hound**

**Description: The user runs at a fast speed, ramming into the opponent with power**

Zero growled and put his Z-Saber up to prepare for battle. But in the blink of an eye, Omega Fox disappeared. Zero growled and looked around slowly, at the same time moving slowly. He knew that by overreacting that he would be an easy target for his attack, so he closed his eyes and waited for the enemy's movements. But as soon as he closed his eyes, an image of Dan with Ciel popped into his mind. Zero opened his eyes, only to meet a fist into his face as he flew into the wall. When he looked up, Omega fox disappeared again. Zero tried closing his eyes a second time, only to see the same image again, only much more revealing. "Damn it, what is this?!" He said as he opened his eyes again, just to meet the same fate as before. Omega Fox started laughing at Zero getting knocked down. "Is this really a joke?! Are you sure you're Zero, the legendary Maverick Hunter?! I'm starting to have my doubts!" He crackled as he once again disappeared.

Ciel came back with the papers and went to her station to check up on Zero, only to see the hunter getting severely beaten up…by standing there. "Zero!" She yelled at she slipped on her intercom and sat in her chair. "Zero, can you hear me? Are you ok?"

Zero started breathing heavily as he was holding his arm, his vision starting to blur. Suddenly, his intercom goes off. "Zero, can you hear me? Are you ok?" Zero groaned while he talked. "Yeah…I'm alright." He replied. Ciel sighed in relief, knowing that the hunter was still alright. "What are you doing? Stop standing there and fight! I know you can handle this!"

Zero growled lowly and sighed. "Alright…" he replied. He started to think: if he closed his eyes, then that image would pop up. Zero then just figured "Fuck it!" and threw his Z-Saber at the wall, which bounced off and stuck into something that groaned loudly. Zero looked and saw that he'd hit Omega Fox in the back, who fell to the ground and disappeared in an explosion, leaving Zero's Z-Saber. Zero sighed and went to his Z-Saber and put it away. "Ciel, Mission Accomplished" He reported over the intercom. Ciel nodded and teleported him back to the base.

At the base, Zero sighed and held his arm as Ciel greeted him. "Welcome back, Zero. That was a rough fight for you, wasn't it? You should go to the infirmary and get some rest." she said as she sighed happily and skipped to her room. Zero watched her in her happy mood and tilted his head to the side. "Hey, Ciel?"

Ciel turned around to the hunter and smiled. "Yes?" Zero walked up to her and looked at her with his usual face. "May I ask why are you so happy today?"

Ciel giggled and looked at Zero straight in the eyes. "Tee hee. I'm going out with a friend to have some fun soon!"

Zero looked at Ciel with a confused look. She didn't have many friends in the base, other than himself and the cyber elves that she had with her. "Which friend?" he asked.

Ciel turned from him and smiled while she turned her head to him. "Dan."

At that moment, Zero's confused look turned into a angry scowl.

* * *

Me: Ahhhhhh, and I still have 2 more stories to update…oh god!

Pablo Francisco Benderez Conderez: Yes, and they're based on my cousin, Sonic The Hedgehog!

Me: You mean your cousin, who Amy Rose loves, and Amy's Slowpoke Rodriguez's sister, who you impregnated a few years ago?

Pablo Francisco Benderez Conderez: Yes, that one!

Slowpoke Rodriguez: Si, senor.

Me: R&R people!

One-Eyed Snake: Or I'll rape you!

Me: Shut up!


	3. Spying Zero

A Human Emotion Called Love

Hey Gaiz!!!! I'm back after soooooooooooo long, I hope you forgive me. I had a lot of crap to deal with, especially concerning a blonde-headed demon (no names are to be given)

Also, I was lazy and I just bought Tatsunoko vs. Capcom for the Wii, so anyone who wishes to play me in that game, just know this: Yatterman-1 and Roll are godly in my hands =3.

Anyway, to answer someone's question, YES, I do watch Needless. I hate that the anime ended, though…

Beware, for there's 4th wall breakage in the beginning

So, without further ado, let us start with Chapter 3 of this fanfic! IKUZOU!!!!

DISCLAIMER: If you know that I don't own this, congrats, here's a cookie (passes out cookies) Oh, and no One-Eyed Snake for today. You people don't play Super Smash Bros Brawl with Solid Snake, do you…because that's who he is…

Chapter 3: Spying

* * *

_That little bastard! I can't believe that he would…oh, I missed something…_

_Dear Journal, (that's better)_

_I can't believe that pretty boy named Dan! How dare he do that to Ciel?! Grrr…it makes me so mad…my sword hand is itching for his blood…it wants his blood dripping down the blade…_

(A/N: Oi, oi, Zero-kun! Let's keep this fic T-Rated, alright? I had enough problems with Dr. Eggman dying in the worse way possible in 'Tragic Revenge'! Btw, R&R that fic, please?)

_Sigh…I should calm down, but thinking about what happened tonight, I wanna hurt him…badly. He's so smug and full of himself. Everything about that guy really makes my body ache. I feel like I just wanna kill him because he's there. Now that I think about it, how the hell did he get a job here? Last time I checked, this wasn't an average everyday job. This was serious business. Then again, I haven't been in the base for long, so in my opinion, I could be jumping the gun. In any case, I hate Dan._

_After my mission, I went to my room to play some games that Ciel bought me. Truth be told, I'm somewhat of a gamer, and I tend to get bored easily, especially when I have no one to spar with that's on my level. X and Axl were the only 2 to rival me in skill, but seeing as what happened to X, and nothing being found out about Axl, I decided to get some games to occupy my boredom, when I remembered that Ciel and Dan were suppose to go on their 'date' tonight, and that just sent my happiness to a locked prison, letting anger take over. Like I said, I don't like Dan, and I don't trust him as far as I can throw him and my skills surpass his. With this said, I planned to spy on them, to watch out for Ciel._

_I'm not one to go alone, and sneaking wasn't my thing. So, I went and talked to Passy for help, and this was how it went down…_

"ZERO, ARE YOU MAD?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT CIEL WILL DO TO YOU IF SHE FINDS OUT?!" Passy, the Cyber Elf, yelled at Zero, who was occupied playing with his Nintendo Wii Entertainment System. He recently ordered a copy of Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars when he heard that he was gonna be in the game. What he didn't know what that it was the version that he was when X and Axl were his partners, basically, his Mega Man X form. (A/N: berate me, for I have broken the fourth wall). Zero was smashing buttons, not really caring about the dangers of Ciel finding out if he was spying on her or not. Passy looked at Zero with a grumpy look, annoyed that he found the game more important that his friendship with Ciel, and right now, his friendship with Passy is hanging by a thread right now.

"Zero, listen to me! Ciel is about to go on her first date with Dan, and you're not gonna ruin it for her because you don't like Dan!" Passy continued. Zero merely looked at Passy with a 'So?" look, then went right back to playing his game. That made Passy only angrier, then a sly look grew on her face as she looked at Zero. She slowly floated close to Zero's face, giggling as she did so. Zero paused his game to look at Passy, wondering what made her laugh. "Um…what's so funny?" Zero asked.

Passy looked at Zero and just smiled. "Tee hee…I know why you don't like Dan."

Zero blinked at her comment. "Really? Then tell me why?"

Passy took a deep breath, trying to hold in her 'discovery'. "Simple: you're jealous of him."

Zero blinked again, then suddenly laughed at the Cyber Elf's remark. "Me? Jealous of that guy?! Passy, you said some weird stuff in your life, but THAT has to be the most stup-"

"You're jealous of him because you like Ciel, right?" Passy finished. That remark made the red hunter shut up completely. After that, it was total silence…for 5 minutes. No one said a word. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. You could hear a flower petal touch the ground. You could hear even the faintest heart beat from a mile away. Each minute of silence marked something for the two. For the first minute, not a muscle was moved, not a breath breathed, not a heart beat, nothing. Deal silence for the first minute. The second minute was blinking heard. Not seen, but heard. Everyone could hear a blink being made for that second minute. The third minute was the fluids inside one's body gushing around, basically, the blood filtering cycle. Nasty, but within hearing's reach. The fourth minute was just the wind blowing. The window was open, and the wind hitting the two was making sounds of music as it touched them. The fifth and final minute was nothing. Just nothing. It was nearly six minutes until Zero broke the silence.

"…Passy…" Zero walked up to the little Cyber elf, who was about to tremble in fear because of his voice. "…you listen, and you listen good. Ciel is my friend, and as a friend, I'm looking out for her." Zero stated. "Let me ask you a question: have you even had any applications for any job openings in this base since you started?" Passy blinked, but started to think back on if there was any applications for anything. Apparently, there wasn't, but in these times, any help would be necessary, so applications wouldn't be needed for anything. She really didn't understand what Zero was trying to say, but she figured that he was trying to say that Dan was a spy. Then she figured that saying Dan was a spy was like saying that everyone was a spy, even Ciel and Zero as well.

"No, but then again, why would we need them? We're trying to save the world, not pay people to help." Passy answered. Zero scoffed and sighed. Obviously, the extra detail wasn't needed, nor was it wanted. He shook it off and looked back at Passy. "Alright then…how do you feel about Dan?" Zero asked.

Passy sighed, knowing full well that Zero wouldn't like her answer. Not one to lie, she answered anyway. "Well, I feel that Dan is a reliable asset to our cause, but he's not as straight forward with it as you are. I find him to be…good, but lazy. I also noticed how he tends to fight with you and flirt with Ciel…" Passy said, not liking that last part she said about Dan. When she looked up, Zero was standing at the door. She wondered if she said anything to hurt him. She floated to Zero and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry…" She apologized.

Zero looked at her and smiled, reassuring her that he was just fine. "It's ok. You didn't do anything. I just need to walk around the base. Not moving for a while can rust my skills and body, you know?" He said. Passy sighed with relief and smiled.

"Alright. I'll help you with the spying tonight, but I still don't like it." Passy agreed, and with that, she flew away. Zero watched her fly away, happy that she could help him. He sighed with relief and decided to take that walk when he bumped into someone, knocking them both down. Luckily, he wasn't running, or the person would be more hurt than he was. "Oh man, are you ok? I'm sorry that I bumped into you…"

"Hmph! You should watch where you're going, blondy!" sneered a familiar yet annoying voice. This same voice made Zero cringed with anger, and there's only one person with that voice that made it possible: Dan. The same Dan that not only hated Zero, but was about to go on a date with Ciel. THAT Dan.

Dan brushed himself off, careful not to ruin his 'perfect' image. His hair was slicked back, wavy with a shine to it. His usual blue suit was replace with a black tuxedo, complete with a pink rose in the pocket, a black tie and shoes to match. He had on some funky cologne that made Zero's eyes water. Obviously, he had put on the WHOLE bottle, and his body was the source of it. The rose in his pocket was fake, or else that would be dead by now from the stench of the cologne. His now perfect suit has a crease in it, thanks to the run-in with Zero. Now Dan was angry at Zero for messing up his suit, and when Dan gets angry, Zero is the one person he takes his frustration out on. An angry Dan is on par with a normal Zero, which means a spar would occur between the two, and half the time Zero doesn't try to fight back, but always wins because Dan is blind to rage.

Usually, that would be the case, and Zero was ready to whoop ass with his Z-Saber, but Dan just smirked and laughed. Since this was a night to try and crush Zero emotionally, he'd better try his best, and the best is perfect, and perfect is how he looks tonight. He'd blame the crease on Zero later, along with a bogus story to get Ciel to hate Zero later on. With this in mind, he walked past Zero, pushing him by the shoulder, and passed by. Zero, confused as hell, sighed and just put his Z-Saber away, wondering what the hell Dan had in mind. That made Zero cringe even more. Dan just ruined his walk.

* * *

Ciel was under the shower, letting the water hit her body as she stood there in deep thought. She sighed and smiled as she was thinking about how her first date would go as. Hopefully it would go romantic, like in the T.V romantic shows. Flowers, candles, dinner and some soft music, maybe a trip to the movies, a walk on the beach. There were so many choices that she would love to try them all! Then she realized that all of that would cost a lot of money to put together, and usually, the guy would have the money to make it happen. Ciel wasn't picky on a lot of things, but she did want her first date to be…romantic. She blushed as she thought about the things guys did to girls on dates: hugging, kissing, doing 'this' and 'that', eventually leading to 'the big finish'. Ciel's face was starting to go beet red, not from the shower, but from thinking about 'this, that and the big finish'. She shook her head and decided to get out of the shower. She turned the nozzle off and stepped out to dry herself off. She wrapped a towel around her head to dry her hair. After she dried her body, she put her undergarments on with some lotion and some powder. She was about to pick out a dress when she realized that her door was wide open for everyone to see. She immediately went blood red from the embarrassment of someone seeing her naked, let alone in her panties and bra. She threw on her robe and was about to close the door when she happened to spot Zero just walking past her door.

Zero was taking a walk to shake off his little meeting with Dan, not wanting to see nor smell him after that. He sighed as he walked, hoping that Ciel didn't pass out from his stench. It was then that Zero began to think…vivid thoughts. He imagined Dan knocking out Ciel, dragging her away to a remote area to do 'this' and 'that' and ending with 'the big finish'. That thought really angered Zero, not because Dan might do that to Ciel, but because Ciel was waiting for that special someone to have 'the big finish' with, and if it was Dan…Zero would rather have Ciel commit suicide than to do that with Dan. Then he thought about what Passy said earlier.

You're jealous of him because you like Ciel, right?

Zero blinked when he thought of that and just sighed. Sure, he liked Ciel, but not in that way, or so he thought. As soon as he was about to get on his train of thought, something distracted him from it. It was a scent. A sweet smelling scent. It smelt of lavender flowers with a hint of cocoa butter. It mixed with another scent, this one smelling of baby powder. The scents mixed well together. It felt as if they were telling him to come to their source, to bathe himself in their scents, not caring how he smelt after that. Neither did Zero, for that matter. Like a dog, he began sniffing the scent like a madman. His nose led him to a door, the scents becoming stronger. Now there was a third scent, and he could've swore that it smelt of berries. Zero was about to approach the door since it was open, but ended up seeing Ciel coming out and about to close the door.

"Oh, Zero!" Ciel jumped in surprise as she blushed, hoping Zero didn't see anything that he wasn't suppose to see. Zero looked at Ciel with the same look, but not as surprising. "Oh, Ciel. Hey, what's up? What're you doing here and why are you in a robe?" he asked. Ciel had her room changed since she was a human, and humans have needs that need to be fulfilled. She forgot to tell Zero that she changed rooms, so it was natural that he'd ask. "This is my room, Zero. Sorry, I forgot to tell you…" She apologized. Zero looked at her and smiled.

"It's ok. Anyway, I was following some scents, and they seem to be coming from your room…" Zero stated. "It smelt of lavender flowers with cocoa butter, with baby powder and now, I'm smelling berries…matter of fact…" he leaned closer to sniff Ciel, who blushed a bit in return. "You have those same scents." He said. Ciel giggled and smiled at the red hunter. "Oh, that's just my lotion and powder. I also washed my hair with berry shampoo. I didn't think it was that strong…"

"It isn't. I just have a heightened sense of smell." Zero commented. 'I can smell things from far away, but that's only if I have good chemistry with them. (A/N: I put that just to clear up why Zero didn't sense Dan) Whether it be humans or anything." Ciel giggled at Zero's ability, causing Zero to chuckle in return. After that laugh session, Zero sighed. "So, getting ready to go on that date with Dan?" He asked, not wanting to say his name. Ciel looked at Zero with concern, knowing the rivalry between the two. She nodded and looked away. "I'm sorry…I know that you don't like him…" She closed her eyes and turned away. "It's just that…he's the first human I met in a long time, and a male human, no less. This is my first date…and…I want it to go well…" She turned back to Zero, looking up at him. "So…wish me luck…ok?" she asked in a sweet tone.

Zero suddenly grabbed her and embraced her in a hug. Ciel was shocked and surprised at this action, and after a few seconds, she returned the hug. Zero and Ciel just stood there in each other's arms, not moving at all. Ciel felt his cold armor against her warm skin as his arms tightened their grip around her. She looked up at Zero, who looked back down at her with a look that melted its way into her eyes. She smiled softly, and rested her head on his chest. Zero gently started to rub her back, smiling as he did so. "Ciel…I'm just worried that he'll hurt you…I don't want you hurt…that's all…" Zero whispered to her as she looked up at him again and met the same gaze he gave off earlier. "If he ever tries something that makes you feel uncomfortable in any way, tell me and I'll handle him, ok?" Zero smiled as Ciel giggled and stood on her toes to give Zero a kiss on the cheek, an act that made the red hunter blush. Ciel smiled softly and put her head back on his chest, feeling safe as long as Zero was around. Whenever he said that she could tell him anything, she would always feel like Zero was her knight in shining armor. That alone made Zero her savior. In his arms, it felt like she was invincible. She looked up at Zero once again to see that he had his eyes closed. Ciel sighed with happiness, knowing that Zero was finally at peace. She stood up on her toes once again and gently touched Zero's face, trying to feel around his facial features. Underneath that tough exterior was a damaged soul that needed the right person to heal it. Ciel knew that it would take someone he loved to handle that, and she knew that she would never be that person. First off, it was impossible for a reploid like him to love a human as herself, nor did he love her. Second, he already had a loved one, Iris, and she died by his hands. Ciel felt that even after years of being alone, he could never love again. Lastly, she was about to go on a date with Dan, so even if he did have feelings, he wouldn't express them. That's when Ciel figured it out.

She was in love with Zero.

Yes, Ciel was in love with Zero. Ciel, a human scientist and prodigy, was in love with Zero, Maverick Hunter, and he was THE Zero. If anything, this was an honor to fall in love with THE Zero, let alone hug him. Right now, none of that didn't matter at the moment. What DID matter was that Ciel loved Zero, and if possible, she could help heal the wound in his soul, even if it's not much, if she helped at all, then she would have no regrets. Without thinking, she had her lips to his neck, breathing on it. It looked bare, and she eyed it like it was her first meal in forever. She whimpered a bit, trying to resist herself from licking it, but her urge won over, and with that, she found her tongue already tracing around his neck. She tried to stop herself, but his skin was addicting, like her own brand of heroin. She started to think of what Dan might think if she found him like this. Then she thought about what Zero might do if he noticed her doing this, which wasn't hard since he was still fully awake.

But Zero didn't move his head. He didn't even speak. He just stood in that spot, holding her in his embrace. Ciel winced as she tried to urge herself to stop licking Zero's neck, the taste too addicting for her own good. Using her sheer willpower, she finally managed to stop herself from licking him. She whimpered like a dog, wanting to lick his neck again, but had to stop. The taste was so good, it was like nothing else. She never knew that it would be like that. His skin was smooth, but cold. She wanted him to keep that skin. As she backed up from him, Zero sighed as he released his embrace. Ciel looked up at him, feeling guilty from licking his neck. She thought that he would think that she was weird, or reject her advances. But all Zero said was,

"Why did you stop? You could've kept going."

Ciel gasped and looked up at the red warrior. He not only accepted her advance, but wanted it to continue. She blushed a light pink and quickly buried her head into his chest. The armor made it cold and hard, so trying to feel the touch of Zero there was impossible, especially since he was a reploid, it could never be taken off. But just the feeling of knowing that it's Zero's chest she has her head on makes it worth it. Oh, how she wanted to feel the skin of Zero's chest on her hands, running them all over, feeling his muscle-toned body. The thought of it made her smile with lust. If possible, and only if it was possible, she would pass the date up with Dan just to stay there with Zero…

But, alas, all good things must come to an end for one reason or another, and in her case, her date with Dan was the reason.

She slowly lifted herself off of Zero and looked down with guilt. She knew that she could never have Zero, no matter what she tried. It was the simple fact that she was human, and he was not. That fact alone made her love for him star-crossed, but one sided. To see if he held the same feelings would made the feeling mutual, and the love truly star-crossed. She slowly backed away from him and sat down in her chair, picking up her brush and brushing her long golden hair for her evening plans, a thought she wanted to go well, but realizing her love for Zero would make it awkward.

Zero looked at Ciel slowly brushing her hair, a sign that she was sadden of the fact that they could never be together. He knew that a long time ago. He knew all along. He wouldn't say that he didn't love her, but more like the fact that he could never love her because of their simple differences, and Dan was more likely to achieve that goal. That's one more reason why he hated Dan, and it was the main reason he wanted to spy on them. Now he was having second thoughts thanks to Ciel, and seeing as how she trusts him, how could he go through with the plan? He didn't answer as he walked out the door and it closed behind him. He stood outside, looking down on the floor. He listen closely to Ciel silently crying, knowing fully well the reason why. Zero would cry along with her, if not for the fact that he couldn't really produce tears. He sighed and looked up, only to see Passy staring at him with a sadden look.

"Zero…I…" she started, but Zero put his hand up to cut her off. He sighed and nodded. "It's ok Passy, you don't have to come with me, because I'm calling it off." he announced. Passy looked at him and shook her head. "Zero…I can see why you don't trust Dan…" Zero blinked and looked at Passy. Had she looked at Ciel and Zero in their moment, or was there another reason? Zero had no choice but to question the Cyber Elf. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. Passy sighed, for what she was about to tell him may get him very well angry. Either that, or revive his resolve to spy on them tonight.

"I saw Dan in his room, talking to himself about how he would plan tonight." Passy started. "and what I heard, well…you won't like it…" She paused, waiting for Zero to respond. He motioned for her to continue her speech. She nodded and started. "He was saying how he would first take her to dinner, which I didn't pay heed to. Next, he said that he would take her to some romantic movie, and 'work her way to the mood' as he described. Next, he said that he'd go with her and get a drink with her since she's legal to drink. He said that he'd get her drunk, take her back to his room, and…" She blushed at the way Dan described what he'd do to Ciel after he brought her back to his room. The way he described it was in so much detail, she fainted from the thoughts. She recovered a second later, only to see a fuming Zero, Z-Saber out in hand, ready for some hacking up of a certain Dan character, served up in cube pieces. He'd go confront Dan about this plan he had for Ciel, but noticed that Dan had the ability to smooth talk his way out of EVERYTHING, no matter how impossible it seemed, he always knew how to turn the tides in his favor, and make the person who told the story seem like he or she was the bad guy.

Zero really hated Dan for that. He knew that there was no choice for him now. Talking to Dan would be pointless, and telling Ciel would make Dan brainwash her. He could try, but then again, Passy's description was sometimes off when she explained some things, so him getting mad and going about with wrong details would really make him look like an idiot. The only way he'd save Ciel is to spy on them, and Passy was along for the ride.

* * *

In the lovey-dovey area of Neo Arcadia, a lot of people were on dates doing anything you could think of: holding hands, kissing, cuddling, making love in the alley way. It was romantic, yet disgusting. It would take some courage and willpower to go alone in that area, let alone find a date in that area. The men were pimps, the ladies were hookers, and the only way to find true love in that area is to have that 0.01% chance on your side. It always smelt of love making, and it would make the neatest person hurl on the spot.

In a bush near a restaurant, Zero and Passy held their noses from inhaling the fumes, which was hard to accomplish. They couldn't believe that Dan would take Ciel here, of all places. It was the area that couples either do 'the big finish' here or at home. Either way, Zero would stop things if it goes that far. Passy hid herself in Zero's hair, avoiding the smell for now. Zero watched and waited for any sign of Ciel or Dan. After 5 minutes, no one came.

"I wonder if they went somewhere else…" He told himself. This was the place that most couples go, but they were not here. 10 minutes later, Dan finally showed up, driving a blue sports car with Ciel inside. Zero smirked as he waited for them to exit the car and listened to them talk.

"Here we are, my dear Ciel. The most romantic place in Neo Arcadia. Isn't it lovely?" Dan asked the blond headed girl. Ciel was all dressed up in a pink dress, nothing revealing, and it had floral patterns on it. Her hair was let down, the length past her lower back. She carried a red purse, obviously a sign that she loved Zero, but only she knew that. Her shoes were also red, and she didn't wear any stockings. Her face was even more beautiful without her head gear on, even thought she wore no make-up. In truth, she was a definite version of beauty, with a very high I.Q to match. Dan was near drooling just from watching her, while Zero was glaring at Dan.

Ciel looked up at Dan and put on a fake smile. "I already know that, Dan." She was obviously annoyed with him already, for the reason is hers to know. Dan ignored the sarcasm and helped her out of the car, knowing fully well what he was going to do to her. The thought made him smirk with evil. Zero noticed this, and it took every ouch of willpower in his body to not jump out and kill Dan on the spot. He instead waited for Dan to make a move and then kill him.

So far, the date went pretty normal. Dan took Ciel out for some food, but was ignored by her for that time, and Zero cheered for her in his head. Passy was still trying to recover from the stench of the love making. The movies was also the same result, and Zero again cheered. Passy was bawling from the movie. The date was all good, up until they went to the bar…

Ciel sat down at the bar, a few seats away from Dan. She was thinking about up and leaving him to head home, to where Zero was, and stay with him forever…if not for the fact that Zero was at the same bar, dressed in a trench coat, watching her. Passy was hiding in the same trench coat, peeking through the coat. Dan was busy drinking his vodka, thinking of tonight not going well as planned. He sighed, knowing his plan was going to fail. But luckily for him, he had a back-up plan for him. He called for the bartender.

"Excuse me, sir. I'd like to buy that young lady a drink, please." He pointed to Ciel, who was busy in thought. The bartender smiled and went to work on the drink. Unknown to him, Dan slipped a pill in the cup before it was handed to Ciel. Thanks to the drink, the pill was transparent. Ciel looked at the bartender as he handed her the drink.

"I didn't order a drink, sir." She answered. The bartender smiled. "I know. That young man paid for it already." He pointed to Dan, who winked at Ciel. Ciel gave off a small smirk and sighed. She took the cup and drank it, the pill along with it. Dan smirked at his accomplishment, knowing fully well his back-up plan was sure to work. Zero noticed his smirk, but didn't know that Ciel was just drugged. Passy ended up falling asleep inside the coat. The bartender looked at Zero and smiled. "You seem tense, my friend." He said as he approached the red hunter. Zero looked at the bartender and shook his head, motioning that nothing was wrong. The bartender nodded and left.

A few minutes later, Ciel was passed out on the table. Dan saw this as his shining moment, with Zero glaring at him. In a swift motion, Dan picked up Ciel and ran out the door. Zero jumped from his seat, threw the trench coat off, and ran after them. Dan ran into a dark alley way, with Zero not too far behind. He had feared the worse: Ciel was going to be raped right then and there! Her precious innocence was going to be taken by a man she didn't love!

That was not going to happen! Not as long as Zero was there!

Zero turned on the alley way and ran to the end, only to find Ciel just sitting there, still passed out, but it didn't look like she was touched in any way. Dan was sneaky, but not quick enough to rape her in this amount of time. Something was off. Not taking any chances, he walked up to Ciel and picked her up. She was warm, as warm as Zero could feel her. When he was about to turn around, who did he happen to see, but Dan, smirking that very smirk that Zero always hated. This one was no different.

"My, my, Zero! I didn't think you'd be capable of doing that to her!" Dan started. "I mean, taking her when she's barely able to react! Tsk tsk, Zero. I am deeply ashamed of you…"

"You shut it!" Zero barked. "You're the one who did this in the first place! What were you gonna do, rape her?!" Dan's smirk turned immediately into a frown, his eyes becoming very angry that Zero found out his plan. Zero smirked at his accomplishment, knowing that Dan was finally down for the count. But that little celebration was short, as policemen came out in all directions, pointing their guns at…Zero. Dan's frown turned back into a smirk. He started chuckling, then he started laughing loudly. Zero was confused as to what the heck was going on. Why were the police after him? Why was Dan laughing? That was all answered as he felt someone push him to the ground, and a weight lift off him. He soon saw that it was Ciel, who was running towards Dan, crying into his chest. Zero got up to go after her, but the police held him down. He growled at them, but that made their restrictions tighter.

Dan held Ciel in his arms and cooed her. He rubbed her back and looked at Zero. "Ciel…is that the man who tried to rape you?" He pointed at Zero, who was fuming with anger at Dan, but the police was keeping him from doing something that would definitely put him in prison. Ciel turned her head slowly towards Zero, who looked back at her. He was shocked when she answered his question.

"Yes…he was the one…" she answered

That needed no further instruction. In one quick swift motion, Zero was donned in handcuffs and carried to the back of an armored truck. How could this have happened? He was trying to save Ciel, and yet, she said that he was trying to rape her. How could she say that? HOW?! It didn't matter anymore, because now, it was all over. The world's greatest Maverick Hunter was going to jail. Not the ending he wanted, but at the moment, he didn't care. But as soon as he was about to be hauled off, the doors of the truck were opened. Dan was standing outside, smirking with Ciel passed out in his arms. The police shoved Zero out of the truck.

"Mr. Dan told us that you saved Neo Arcadia. Thanks to that, we'll let you off with a warning. But try anything like this again, and you're in the slammer this time, buddy!" Zero growled, but nodded, not wanting to cause more trouble with the boys in blue. After they drove off, Zero turned to Dan, and was angrier than he ever was. "Tell me, Dan. What the hell was that all about?!" Zero demanded. Dan just smiled and chuckled.

"Simple: I drugged Ciel into getting you into trouble with the officials. You better thank me for talking them out of it." He held up a piece of paper. "This is a warning paper they gave me on your behalf. It states that if you try anything that involves harm to others, which includes killing me, you're going to jail for life, buddy!" Dan rolled up the paper and put it in his coat pocket. "But, as I am a gentleman, I will leave Ciel alone for the night. Consider yourself lucky, Zero." He smirked his usual smirk and placed Ciel in his car. He turned back to Zero and laughed. "Remember, the feds are watching you thanks to those handcuffs! Not even your Z-Saber can cut through those!" Dan got in the car and drove off, leaving Zero angrier than ever.

Now there was no way he could ever kill Dan and protect Ciel.

* * *

Man, this was long. Anyway, you people know what to do: R&R. Laters!


	4. Almost Raped!

A Human Emotion Called Love

I've seen your requests, and now, I'm answering them. You waited for Chapter 4, I'm bringing it to you!

But before that, I'd like to talk about Dan's character. After Chapter 3, people seem to really hate him. That means that I've succeeded in his character. I wanted him to be a character that everyone saw as a real bastard. In this chapter, I'll further make his character someone that everyone will really hate.

By the way, a lot of you really don't know why the police tried to arrest Zero even though he saved Neo Arcadia. One person said that Dan drugged the police. That is a nice thought, but not the answer. Remember early in the story when I said that Dan is a master manipulator. Put 2 and 2 together, and there you have it: perfect plot device

Enough rambling! On with the chapter! Btw, I may put a spoiler for Chapter 5, which I am really looking forward to! By the way, my writing style may be off today due to lack of computer, but I have ways of putting this up.

ENJOY!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I own the story, not the content, except Dan

() = Thoughts and Diary/Journal Entries [for now]

Chapter 4: The Truth (Ciel)

(Dear Diary,

Last night was a real blur. My head hurts so much, I took a day off today to relax. I asked Dan what happened, and he said that I fell asleep. I didn't believe him, but because of my headache, I bothered not to ask him and just accept it. But whatever happened last night must've increased the tension between Zero and Dan, because Zero stared at Dan with a murderous look in his eyes. It really scared me...

I was trying to think about what happened last night, but all I could remember was being in the bar with Dan, and he offered me a drink, and I drank it, and then...nothing. I don't get drunk, so that couldn't be the reason. I didn't drink a lot, either. The drink did taste kinda funny, though, but then again, I don't drink that stuff often, so I don't know

Maybe when my head is better, I'll confront Dan and ask him about him and Zero. I don't like them fighting, and I fear that they may try to kill each other...)

Ciel was working on some files that she neglected to do Saturday night because of her date with Dan. Luckily, there wasn't a lot to do, so she got everything done in a matter of minutes. Basically, there were reports of temporary hunters who went out and hunted Mavericks, and they were all different hunters, so filing them was hard work. Usually, she'd just take the whole pile and place it in the biggest pile, simply named 'Zero'. That's when she tried to replay last night's events, but couldn't seem to figure out what happened after the bar. Whenever she tried, she just ended up getting a headache, and that really irritated her.

To make things worse, Zero was suffering, almost as if she betrayed him, which she did, but under another influence. When Passy told her about it, she decided to confront Zero about it. She remembered the last time she tried to talk to him, and now, her mind was hell-bent on getting Dan.

(Flashback)

Ciel was wandering around the halls, trying to find Dan and confront him of Saturday's events. She asked everyone where he was and they all gave the same answer:

"He stepped out for something. He seemed pretty happy, as well"

She was getting fed up with getting the same answer, and wanted answers now. Ciel was someone who was patient, and when she wanted something, she was calm, but now it was getting to her, and she went to ask Passy about where Dan was, since Passy could track anyone down, anywhere. Ciel found Passy tending to some plants, humming a song as the Cyber Elf did so. Passy heard someone coming up to her and looked up to see Ciel, an angry look on her face, which made Passy retract to the ground. Ciel sighed and asked the same question she asked everyone else. "Passy, have you seen Dan?"

Suddenly, as if it was a trigger, Passy's cheerful expression switched to an angry one and she floated up to Ciel's face, peeved that his name was mentioned. "No, I haven't seen that little snake! Not after last night! I hate him for what he did, and as far as I'm concerned, I hate you for it as well. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ZERO?!?!" Passy yelled. "THANKS TO YOU, ZERO IS UNDER HOUSE ARREST BECAUSE YOU SAID THAT HE TRIED TO RAPE YOU!!! WHAT IN THE WORLD MADE YOU THINK THAT?! I'M SO DEEPLY ASHAMED OF YOU!!! HOW COULD YOU..." her voice trailed off as she started crying, floating back to the ground, bawling at revealing her hated feelings for last night. Ciel stood frozen at what her little friend just said: she accused Zero of trying to rape her. How could that happen? Passy was crying her little eyes out, which was making Ciel sad and angry at the same time. Sad because Passy hated her for something she didn't remember doing and angry for not even knowing the events after the bar. She suddenly fell to her knees, a tear forming in her eye. Passy, through her tears, took notice of it and hugged the scientist, who returned the hug. For 5 mins, the two were crying their eyes out like crazy.

"I'm sorry, Ciel. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that. I was just so angry." Passy began. Ciel looked at her and nodded. "I forgive you, Passy. Truthfully, I don't remember what happened last night, so maybe you could fill me in on the details?" she asked. The Cyber Elf nodded and went on to explain the details to the scientist, unknown to the 'spy' that looked at them through the bushes. A smirk formed on the 'spy's' face as he kept looking at the two talk.  
"I will claim you, Ciel. Know that as a fact" he said as he retreated back into the bush.

Ciel was making her way to Zero's room, hoping that she could convince him that she didn't know of last night's events after the bar, and that he could have a mutual understanding with her. She was starting to think that Dan could be behind all this, and even though she didn't want to believe it, she just couldn't shake off the feeling that he might do something to her. The way he acted towards her, the advances toward her, the date, the drink, it all started to add up. Dan was a crafty person, and with a little persuasion, he could have anything he wanted, and more. Ciel suddenly shook with fright at the thought that Dan could do anything, even have her in bed, doing 'the big finish'. In truth, she was still a virgin with hymen intact, and she heard that it hurts the first time. She wanted it to be special, and with someone she loved. The person she loved was Zero, and seeing as he's a reploid with no reproductive organs, or any organs for that matter, she couldn't give herself to him. With that, she had a feeling that she would either remain a virgin forever or give up the possibility of having children because of her stubbornness, and the creative mind to build a special 'attachment' for him. Suddenly, she realized that she had been thinking about those thoughts, and blushed furiously, momentarily forgetting what she was suppose to do. Then instinct took over her as she stopped in front of Zero's door. Wondering why she was having those thoughts in the first place, her blush grew as she hesitantly knocked on the door. Surprisingly, it opened after the first knock, and there he was...

Zero was looking down at Ciel with the most emotionless look that she saw. His face was not any of happiness, sadness, anger, or anything. What his face shown was absolutely nothing. It was hard to tell if he had gotten any kind of sleep or anything. Ciel was taken aback by his presence, and she was utterly afraid of what he was thinking when he saw her. Revenge, anger, killing her, anything would register in his mind, as far as she was concerned. She couldn't move from fear, and the look he was giving her was so piercing, she felt that he already killed her from just that look. Her soul was ebbing away at his eyes, dying from the thoughts in his head. Her heart was literally breaking into two, from guilt and worry.

If she could, she would painfully die from just standing there. How could she respond now? How could she say anything? She had to try. She came for a reason, and that reason was to convince Zero that she had no conscious play in his house arrest. Gathering up what courage Zero's look didn't kill, she took a deep breath.

"Zero...I..." she was hushed immediately by Zero's finger to her lips, an act that froze her body on the spot. Tears began to well up in her eyes, and she wanted to release them into his chest. Her guilt was starting to eat away at her, and Zero's embrace would make it all go away.

"Ciel...you don't have to say anything. I already know about what happened last night, and I'm not mad at you." Zero began. "What I am mad about is that bastard Dan putting that damn house arrest on me. Not only that, he also put a restraining order on me, instructing me not to harm anyone or anything, or else I'll go to jail for life."

Ciel couldn't hardly contain what information was being given to her. Dan did all of that to Zero, and Passy seemed to hate him as well. Suddenly, a boiling hatred of anger started to swell up inside her, tears of hate flowing down her cheeks. She had one thing in mind, and one thing only: revenge on Dan. She was just about to go and rip his head off when she felt a hand pull her into a embrace. Her anger dropped and was replaced by sorrow and security when Zero put his arms around her. In that instant moment, her vision was blurred, and everything around her was replaced with a field of flowers. She felt like a queen when Zero was around her, and the embrace strengthened that dream. What she always wanted was to be alone with Zero, in a field, both of them happy that no violence would ensue. Her breathing was getting raspy, and her heart wouldn't stop beating like crazy. Then, just to send her over the edge, Zero's lips were right in between her neck and ear, and his breath brushing on that spot was driving her insane with lust. He found her weak spot, and wasted no time using his tongue to poke at it, earning a small moan from the scientist. She wanted the bliss to last a lifetime, and what Zero said to her would kill her with pleasure.

"Ciel...please don't go. I am deeply afraid of what Dan might do to you if you go..." his voice was full of compassion and love, something no one would expect from the red hunter. "I...I wanted to tell you something for so long, Ciel. I didn't think that I would tell you something like this, but I can't hold back my feelings any longer. All the time we spend together were the happiest times of my life, and I never wanted them to end. I..I started to develop feelings for you, which grew over time, and now that we're here, I think...I can tell you them now. Ciel...I...I love you...and...I want to be with you. I don't care if you're a human and I'm a reploid, I want to be with you. If you want sex, we'll find a way. If you want children, we'll find a way. Just please...don't leave me..."

Ciel was clutching onto Zero's arms, holding back her tears of happiness. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it: Zero just admitted his love for her. He said it in plain words. He didn't sugar-coat anything. He just came out with it, and that's when Ciel turned around to bury her head into Zero's chest, hoping that he wouldn't see her tears of happiness. He already knew, and held her head into his chest. Suddenly, he felt a pair of lips crash onto his own. He looked at the face of Ciel, her eyes closed but puffy from the tears, and her lips on his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to deepen the kiss, hoping that he would accept. Thankfully, he did accept by running his arms up and down her back. To complete the deal, he closed his eyes and there it was: two star-crossed lovers in a deep kiss. Tears ran down Ciel's face as she moaned silently into Zero's mouth, knowing that her love was not in vain, and in fact, it was mutual. The kiss seemed to last an eternity, but after a few moments, air was greatly needed. Ciel looked up at Zero as their lips parted, and she smiled and whispered.

"Zero...I love you too..."

(End Flashback)

Even after that little revelation with Zero, her mind was still hell bent on getting Dan, and luckily, she knew that he was in his room. Putting a facade smile on, she made her way to his room.

Dan was in his room, making a smirk at what his latest plan for Ciel was when he heard a knock on his door. Groaning to get up, he made his way to the door and opened it, revealing a fake smiling Ciel. Dan smirked and chuckled. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my dear Ciel. Please come in." He motioned for her to come in, but she declined in an explanation.

"Dan, I'll just be pretty blunt about this..." the next thing Dan knew, his cheek was stinging like hell and he was holding it as Ciel had her hand balled up in a fist. Her facade smile was replaced with the angry emotionless look Zero gave her earlier. Dan was immediately scared from it, but kept his posture. Ciel continued her explanation. "What you did to Zero was unforgivable, and I hate people who manipulate others for selfish reasons. I don't even want to see you again, Dan. Stay away from me, Zero, Passy, and everyone else, before I personally kill you myself!" Ciel warned him. She turned her back to him and started to leave, but then she felt something cold and hard hit her in the back of her head, and before she knew it, she was losing consciousness. The last thing before she fainted was:

"Your virginity will be mine, Ciel! And nothing will stop me from taking it!"

Zero was still in his room, thinking about Ciel and her feelings for him. He smiled as he felt his lips for what would be the 1,000th time, and sighed with content. Suddenly, he saw a figure bursting into his room and crashing into him, crying as they did so. Zero looked down and his eyes widened at the sight before him: Ciel was in his chest, crying her eyes out, her clothes torn in different places, her face bruised, and her flesh showing in private areas. She kept crying and crying and Zero asked "Ciel, who did this to you?" in a stern voice. She sniffled. "Zero...kill Dan..now" Zero looked at her with concern and gulped. "What...did he do?"

Ciel cried in his arms and answered truthfully. "He...he...tried to rape me..."

Now for the spoiler of chapter 5!

Ciel now knew it...and she was never happier in her life. She was pregnant...with Zero's child

Remember, R&R and hate Dan!


	5. Deflowering, Start!

A Human Emotion Called Love

(Crawls out of the Pits of Hell) You guys don't know the crap I've been through to upload this chapter! Though I gotta say, the last few reviews told me to finish this story, and that equals like, what, 30+ reviews now?

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Time to answer some reviewers!

Anmynous: Erm, thanks for the update...I think?

Emily Campos: Thanks for the 4/5, and keep reading! I promise not to disappoint.

e200alpha: You bastard, you FINALLY reviewed my story? I'll HAVE CHRISTOPHER THORNDYKE AFTER YOU! =D

mizael: One thing comes to mind: what the fuck kind of review is that? It's confusing! And it's translated in spanish as well? NANI?

darkstareyes: A lemon, you say? Not enough, you say? Maybe in a one-shot, maybe...

The Agent of Chaos: Yes, that will be what will happen in this chapter. You'll be surprised as to how, my friend.

. and Anon: I put you two together because you asked the same question, and the answer is I will continue this fic!

otakuheaven123123: huzzah! My dream of meeting an otaku is finally complete! Thanks for the review!

But I do have one question, and I want it to be answered in your reviews: should I end this fic on the next chapter or go further into the story? I've been debating this ever since I thought of chapter 5, and I want Dan and Zero to have one epic fight, but the question is, should I end it in chapter 6 and make a sequel or keep going? Answer and support!

Without further ado, the long awaited chapter 5!

Chapter 5: First Time

(No Journal/Diary entry for today)

Zero was awestruck at the recently received news that Ciel brought to him, and this kind of news he did NOT want to hear at all. Dan, the bastard that Zero loathed since Day 1, had done the unthinkable and tried to have forced sexual intercourse with Ciel. In short, he tried to rape her.

Not the kind of news someone would ever want to get at all.

Zero was too angry to even hold on to Ciel as she cried her eyes out into his chest. One thing ran through his mind, and it ebbed away at his subconscious. Dan was going to die, and not in a quick and painless way, but in a gruesome, slow and painful death. His eyes showed anger, hurt, and for some reason, sadism.

Ciel managed to look up at Zero and see the emotions in his eyes and face, becoming scared of the hunter. Her crying form was now from staring at Zero, wondering what he was thinking, though it should be painfully obvious. What she was wondering was what he was thinking about how he would kill Dan, and she wished that he would do it now, but her voice was gone and her will was shattered, as the only thing she could do was cry into his chest and whimper softly, hoping that Zero's arms would find their place around her small petite body.

"Ciel..." Zero's voice rang to her ears as she looked up at him. "I...I want to know. I want to know exactly what the hell Dan did to you." Ciel suddenly started whimpering again because of what Dan almost accomplished, but Zero kept her calm by rubbing her back in his embrace, stroking her hair as he did so. "I want to know because of that damn restraining order he has on me. It stated that I can't hurt anyone, including Dan. What he didn't know is that I found a loophole: the order is voided if the person who ordered it commits the act themselves. X told me that..." Zero paused for a minute, but continued. "Ciel...tell me...please..." he almost sounded like he was pleading her.

Ciel looked up at him and leaned in for a small kiss, which Zero returned. She lead him to the bed and sat down. "Zero...here's what happened..."

Meanwhile, back in Dan's room, Dan was tending to a wound he recently gotten because he was punched...by a cyber elf. "Damn that Passy..." he muttered as he placed an ice pack on his cheek, which was swollen very badly. "Grrrr...now I'm fucked beyond belief...Ciel'll tell Zero everything, and he'll come after my ass...and I was so close too..."

Flashback

After Ciel was knocked out, Dan felt proud that what he wanted to do was going to happen in a matter of moments. Wasting no time, he quickly went to work ripping Ciel's clothes and was about to obtain her virginity but felt a buzzing sound near his neck. He held his neck and screamed in pain as he tried to look for whoever did that to him. "Who's there? Show yourself, you bas-" His speech was cut short by a very hard punch to the face, sending him flying to a wall. At the source of the hit was an angry Passy, fumed beyond belief and ready to kick ass.

"YOU LEAVE CIEL ALONE, YOU RAPIST!" She called out and zoomed up to Dan for a quick punch to the gut. Dan keeled over from the blow, but stood his ground, trying to catch Passy and pound her face in, but she was too fast for him. She flew around him like a fly, getting hits in as Dan tried to hit her back. From anyone's point of view, it looked like a man trying to swat a fly away.

Dan started to get tired, or from Passy's view he was, as Passy started to slow down. "What's the matter? Can't catch me, slowpo-" Suddenly, Dan's hand wrapped around Passy's head, gripping the Cyber Elf into place and keeping hold of her.

"What was that? I'm too slow?" Dan yelled

Passy tried to break free. "Ugh! Let...me go..."

"Not a chance! I was in the middle of something and you had to ruin it! What you don't know is that anyone who interrupts anything I do, they'll pay dearly! Now, what shall I do with you..." While Dan was pondering for those precious few seconds, Ciel apparently started to wake up.

Her vision was groggy, her head was thumping, and most importantly, she was cold. Very cold. The moment she got her vision back, she looked down at her clothing and nearly screamed at her current attire: her shirt was torn in many places, exposing her skin in so many places, and the same was done to her stockings, and if she had enough posture to realize, her private regions were all expose to the naked eye. 'Wha...what the heck just happened to me?' she thought, trying to process the current situation. 'I remember yelling at Dan...and...I think he knocked me out...' the thought she was having suddenly came into realization. 'No...no...don't tell me...please, don't tell me...' her eyes were tearing up a waterfall.

'Dan...he raped me!' she screamed in her head as she fell on the floor, crying and not caring who heard her. Unfortunately, the thump she made on the floor was heard by Dan while he was holding Passy into place. Growling, he tossed the poor Cyber Elf aside and grabbed Ciel by the hair.

"Damn that little bitch! She delayed your deflowering!" He exclaimed. Unfortunately, that little piece of information gave Ciel a bit of strength. She wasn't done in! She still has a chance! Gathering the strength just given to her, she mustered a straight kick to Dan's gonads (A/N: that's his 'jewels' for you young folk), causing him to lower his guard for that couple of seconds, but just enough for her to escape. Passy was beginning to recover from her tossing, and witnessed Dan's gonads receiving a kick from Ciel. Seeing her chance to comprehend Dan, Passy flew to the man and proceeded to poke him in the eyes, getting rewarded with a screaming Dan.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" He kept yelling, temporary blindness taking him over. That was enough for Ciel to run away fully, leaving Dan with blindness and blue balls

End Flashback

Dan sighed as he tried to soothe the pain. "Next time...there will be no mercy..."

Meanwhile, in Zero's room, Ciel was crying her eyes out into Zero's chest, who held her so very close to his chest. His face, unknown to Ciel, was seething with anger, fury, and to some extent, murderous intent. He would make sure that Dan died, and oh no, not a quick death, oh no! NO, THAT WILL NOT DO! He will kill Dan...in a way yet to come into thought. He proceeded to get up, but felt the frail figure of Ciel latching onto him prevented that from happening. Zero instantly forgot that Ciel was hugging on him, crying her eyes out, wanting comfort. So Zero did what most guys would do in a situation like this: give a loving hug. Of course, this wouldn't happen, as Ciel jumped up and planted a kiss on the lips of the red warrior. Tears flowing from her eyes, her kiss salty as her tears, and her body, shaking with fear. All of this registered in Zero's mind as one thing: desperation. This was proven further when Ciel backed up and pulled down her shirt, her neck exposed to the world.

"Zero...kiss me...here" She pleaded as she pointed to her neck. Her scent driving Zero wild, he nearly was about to comply, but stopped when he knew what she planned to do. He got up and looked at Ciel, sorrow in his face. He couldn't do this to her, and he wouldn't. He sighed and looked into her eyes. "Ciel...listen...I don't want to do this to you. I love you, and I'd do anything to protect you, but...I can't..." He closed his door and leaned against it. "I can't do this to you...I just can't...I..."

His words were stopped by a stare from the scientist. Not an angry stare, but a simple stare that silenced him and said what she wanted. She wanted him, and she would have him by any means necessary. Zero was frozen on the spot as Ciel walked up to him and kissed him once more. He returned the kiss and held her close to his frame, accidentally activating a button on his armor. It made a hissing sound, which scared Ciel a bit to back up. To her surprise and pleasure, it was Zero's armor...coming off, revealing a half-naked Zero. (A/N: I'm seriously rushing here, so I'll leave the explanation, the lemon scene and aftermath for a one-shot.)

5 weeks later

Ciel wasn't feeling too well that morning. When she woke up, the bathroom toilet was calling her name, and the trash can, and pretty much anything with a 2 ft diameter circle. This showed concern from Zero and her peers, and it affected her work. She then decided to take the day off, after some forceful talk with the boss. But that didn't stop her, did it? Nah, the toilet was full of hurl again, so the doctor she went to.

"Hello, Ciel. How can I help you?" the doctor asked

"Well, doctor, I've been feeling pretty crappy for the last few days, and I've been throwing up non-stop. Also, the weirdest foods I've ever seen are suddenly my favorties. What's happening to me?" Ciel asked

The doctor had a look at unknown origin, then sighed. "I hope it's not what I think it is, but I need to take a sample, just to be sure." The doctor said

"Yes, doctor"

One Test Later

"Ciel, you're pregnant"

AND I AM ENDING HERE, SO THIS SHOULD KEEP YOU HAPPY TILL CHAPTER 6, PPLZ!


	6. Final Battle! ACTION!

A Human Emotion Called Love: The Final Battle

I've been on Dungeon Fighter Online so much, so that's why I haven't been updating lately. That is a really kick-ass MMORPG, with great music and 2D graphics to boot. I recommend it to anyone who wants a new MMORPG to try out. You won't be disappointed.

Anyway, the long awaited chapter 6, and sadly the final chapter to this epic series. But if I get enough reviews, a sequel is in the works, and it may be a crossover with another series. It's up to you, the reviewers, to decide on the sequel's existence and possibility of a crossover. With that said, let's do it, to it!

DISCLAIMER: You're a dumbass if you think I own this epic series...

Chapter 6: Final Battle

**PREVIOUSLY, ON 'A HUMAN EMOTION CALLED LOVE', ZERO FINDS OUT THAT CIEL WAS NEARLY DEFLOWERED BY THE SINISTER DAN, BUT THANKS TO THE EFFORTS OF PASSY, HER PRECIOUS VIRGINITY WAS SAVED, BUT THAT DIDN'T STOP THE HEROIC ZERO FROM CLAIMING IT. NOW THAT CIEL IS KNOCKED UP WITH HIS CHILD, THE COUPLE COULDN'T BE HAPPIER. BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN IS DAN FINDS OUT?**

**Dan: "NANI? CIEL GOT PREGNANT BY ZERO? I SHALL DESTROY HIM, THAT I WILL!"**

**OOPS, LOOKS LIKE HE FOUND OUT!**

(A/N: 1000 cookies for anyone who can guess the refrence from Dan's statement. Hint: it's from an anime)

News of Ciel's pregnancy had spread around the base as soon as it was heard**. **Everyone, needless to say, was surprised. Questions were asked, and answers were given, and pretty soon, attention was greatly given. The commander was shocked, yet pleased at the sudden news, and congradulated the proud soon-to-be parents. The base decided to throw a baby shower as soon as the gender was discovered. The one person who was most surprised was, in fact, not Dan surprisingly, though he didn't take the news rather well (see up top). Neither was it Ciel, who was actually happy that she could carry on the legacy of heroes. Neither was it Passy, who was already thinking up names for the baby.

It was, in fact, the father-to-be, Zero.

Zero was more shocked than anyone in the base, mostly due to the fact that a reploid couldn't reproduce nor have any reproductive organs, let alone impregnate a human. But, here he was, soon to be a daddy, with the woman he loved carrying his child in her womb. The only question on his mind was how, how the hell could it has happen. Sure, they 'did the do' but never in his life would he be able to imagine having a family, let alone trying to have an official one by blood. Then again, he didn't have blood to begin with. Then Zero started to get into thinking about DNA, genetics, and the mysteries of the human body. Moments after thinking about how it was too confusing and too much would just kill his mind, he just laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Strangly, it made him think of Ciel, possibly due to the wording of both words. Now he just confused himself even more.

"Gah, this is too much! What the hell is wrong with me?" He finally spoke and stood up. "Still, this is pretty intense. I mean, I got Ciel pregnant. PREGNANT! In my theory, that's impossible, considering our designs. I mean, I know that I'm a reploid, but..." He suddenly got another thought. "Wait a minute...since when could I take my armor off., and how did I know I could? Also, when did I actually get a...body?"

Zero sighed and sat down. "I don't understand. What...the hell am I, actually?" A reploid with...a human body?" The funny thing is that during 'the do', he nor Ciel questioned about his body. Now that he's starting to question it, it seems like he's pretty slow. That, or just banging Ciel was his top priority. Either way, he's got a kid on the way. That's that.

* * *

Ciel, on the other hand, was getting rather 'juicy' advice on how to make love with Zero in a number of ways, causing her skin to match the tone of Zero's armor. Most of the girls in the base already were done in, so they decided to share some of their experiences with the scientist/mother-to-be.

A nurse with brown long hair, a white nurse suit and a rather large bust was in thought as to how she pleasured her mates. "Ciel, here's something you can try. Pleasure him while he pleasures you." she said. "They call that the 69 position." Her colleagues nodded in agreement, while Ciel was almost ready to burst with red. "My friends, May and June here, could tell you how it's done." she pointed to her friends. May, who had short red hair, a pink skinsuit like Ciel's, without the skirt, and June, a blunette who wore a long dress that a noblewoman would wear, began explaining how the 69 position worked.

Once done, Ciel was so red, her suit was beginning to go red. The three girls laughed at her response and patted her back. "That's so...disgusting! I would never do that to Zero, and he wouldn't do that to me!" Ciel blurted out. "B-Besides...he's very gentle...and loving..." She began to think back when she and Zero were together, and she let out a giggle. June looked at her and smirked. "Hey April, I think she just had a dirty thought about her man." The nurse, who's name is now April, hugged Ciel out of cuteness.

"AWWWWWWW You naughty girl!" April squealed. Before they could talk more, the commander interrupted them. "Excuse me, ladies. I'll need to have a talk with Ciel for a moment, please." He demanded. The girls nodded and excused themselves. Before they left, May whispered in Ciel's ear.

"Remember the doggy-style position, Ciel. Guys dig it when they can get it from behind!" Ciel immediately pushed May away as the redhead giggled and followed her friends. The commander sat down across from Ciel and smiled. "How are you, Ciel? I trust you're doing well?"

Ciel smiled. "Yes I am, sir. I thank you and everyone else for supporting me and Zero. I feared that you would reject us, and that we would have to leave the base..."

The commander smiled and put his hand on Ciel shoulder. "Do not worry about it, Ciel. I know this will be hard for you, but if you need any help, call us, alright?" Ciel nodded and smiled back. "Thank you, Commander Milliwax"

Milliwax nodded. "Now for what I need to talk to you about. You see, it's not often that we get cases like maternity leave, but we were always prepared for it. Now that it's happened, we can act on it. Ciel, I'm going to promote you to Head of the Scientist Department and replace you with someone else in navigation." Milliwax announced. Ciel couldn't believe her ears and stood up to hug him.

"Thank you sir! I won't let you down! But, who's going to replace me in navigation?" she asked. That's when someone walked up to the commander's side. She was about a head shorter than Ciel, and she was wearing a yellow body-suit, identical to Ciel's. Her hair was, however, blond and in a ponytail. She had blue eyes, protected by a big pair of glasses. Her posture was that of a normal nervous high school girl. She seemed very nervous, evident by her dropping of the papers and scrambling to pick them up.

"Um...m-my name is...Maria...and..and I will be the new navigator. I'll do the b-best I can" she announced after picking up all the papers and bowing. Ciel and Commander Milliwax just smiled and bowed as well.

"Nice to meet you, Maria. I'm Commander Milliwax, and this is Ciel, the person you will be replacing. She's going to be on maternity leave, but will be back as the Head of the Scientist Department. I want you two to get along, ok?" The Commander announced. The girls nodded and exchanged greetings as they smiled at each other. Unbeknowst to them, a certain figure was lurking in the shadows watching them.

"You will pay, Zero...dearly..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Passy was in Zero's room, waiting for Zero to come back with her sweets. Recently, she had a sweet tooth for lollipops, and wanted a whole bunch. So she bugged Zero constantly until he gave in, much to his annoyance. It's been 15 minutes, and he hasn't come back. Passy was getting really irritated.

"When is he coming back? I want my lollis NOW!" She demanded, sitting in his chair. She sighed and was about to go lay on his bed when she saw a note on it, addressed to him. Curiousity got the better of her and she decided to look in it, payback for making her wait. What she read was really surprising...

Zero was just coming back from the store with a bag of lollipops fro Passy. "I hope she doesn't get a toothache from all of this candy. Wait, can Cyber Elves even get toothaches?" Confusion setting in on his mind once again, he sighed and kept on his way when he saw Ciel and Maria, walking and talking. He smiled and decided to greet them. He waved to them and yelled. "Hey Ciel! New friend?"

Ciel stopped and looked at Zero and smiled, her love walking towards them. Maria, on the other hand, was hiding behind Ciel because of the intimidating force that was Zero. Ciel looked at Maria and smiled. "It's ok, Maria. This is the person I was telling you about, the father of my child. Zero, this is Maria. She's going to be the new navigator from now on." Zero looked at Maria, who looked back at him and weakly smiled. "Um...It's...n-nice to m-m-meet you...Mr. Zero..." she said nervously out of fear.

Zero just smiled and held out his hand. "Hello, Maria. I'll be looking forward to working with you." Maria slowly took his hand and shook it. Ciel smiled brightly and looked at Zero. "So, where were you going?" Zero sighed and held up a bag. "Passy wanted lollipops, and she made me go out and get them. She's waiting in my room right now. I hope she doesn't break anything..." Ciel just giggled and hugged Zero. "That's so like her..."

Zero looked at Ciel. "Wait, if Maria's going to be navigator, what will you be doing?" Zero couldn't help but ask. Ciel just smiled and kissed his cheek. "After we become parents, I'll be Head of the Science Department!" she exclaimed. Zero hugged her out of joy. "That's awesome! I'm so happy for you!" He planted a kiss on Ciel's forehead, causing Maria to blush after she witnessed the whole thing. She cleared her throat, causing Zero and Ciel to look at her. "S-Shouldn't we...get to Ms. Passy before she gets angry?" The three nodded and headed to Passy.

When the three arrived at Zero's room, Passy was sitting in a chair, holding a note. She looked up and flew to Zero. "Um...Zero...this is for you..." She said shyly as she handed Zero the note. He began reading the contents out loud.

_Zero, you took her away from me, and now it's on! Meet me at these coordinates, and we shall have ourselves a little 'duel' to decide who is the better man!_

_Dan_

_P.S, that new navigator is FUCKING NERDY! She should go get ultimate surgery to even stand a chance with the Danstar._

Ciel gasped and looked up at Zero, who sighed and crumpled up the note. Maria, on the other hand, backed out of the room and left, with Passy grabbing the bag of candy and left the two alone.

Zero looked at Ciel and smiled. "Don't worry about it, Ciel. I won't lose to Dan. I promise." Ciel nodded and sat on the bed. Zero sat next to her and held her close. Ciel relaxed in his arms and looked up at him. She reached up and kissed his chin, smiling as she did so. "I love you, Zero. Don't forget that." Zero looked down on Ciel and replied the same. "I love you as well, Ciel. Never forget that."

The two stayed in the room until Zero finally spoke after a few moments. "Ciel?"

"Hm?" The girl asked

"I was wondering...why didn't you question my body when we...did it?"

"You mean...'it'?"

"Yeah."

"What about your body should I question?"

"The fact that I have reproductive organs, or the fact that I had organs at all. I'm a reploid, and you're a human. I coulnd't have gotten you pregnant, unless I was human all along"

"Zero...I have to confess...you're a human, but you have robotic abilities"

Zero looked at Ciel with shock. "I'm...human? But...how? And for that matter, how do you know?" Ciel looked at him and smiled. "I knew, ever since we found you. I knew all along." Zero looked at her and sighed. "Well, I do have a lot of questions, but...for now, I'll just accept the fact that I'm human. But...you owe me an explanation, ok Ciel?"

His response was a loving kiss. Nothing explict, but a kiss that told him all he need to hear. "Just come back to me...for our baby"

Zero nodded and got up to prepare

(A/N: Explanation in one-shot lemon)

_**

* * *

AT THE SITE OF THE DUEL BETWEEN ZERO AND DAN**_

Dan was sitting on a rock, lance in hand, ready to fight Zero and take him down for being with Ciel and screwing up any chance he had of being with her. He was pissed, and ready to kill. He constantly checked to see if Zero was there.

"He's late..." was all that Dan said before a figure showed itself walking towards him. He smirked as the figure turned out to be Zero, who appeared to have no weapons at all. Dan stood up and walked towards Zero, his anger boiling with revenge to this point. Zero looked at Dan, eyeing his every move.

"So, you've come" Dan spoke

"I had no choice. You've tried to hurt Ciel, and I will never forgive you." Zero replied

"Hm. Then I shall speak no more. Time to end this, Zero."

Dan got in his battle stance, lance in hand, ready to lunge at Zero. Zero prepared in his battle stance, watching Dan to make the first move. Dan waited all the same. After what seemed like hours, the two yelled their battle cries and charged at each other, ready to end their fued once and for all...

A half hour later, Ciel, Maria, Passy, Milliwax, April, May, June and a medic team rushed to the site where Zero and Dan had their duel. When they got to the site, all that was seen were craters upon craters, and in the middle...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...was Zero, sitting on the same rock, his armor greatly damaged and Dan, nowhere in site. Zero had his arms crossed and looked up to see the group running towards him. He smirked and waved towards everyone, in which Passy, April, May and June all tackled him and held him up.

"Zero! You're ok!" Passy exclaimed, hugging the man's face

"You look pretty beat up. Want me to heal you?" April bend down to check on Zero, her massive cleavage right in his face.

"April, are you trying to steal Ciel's man?" June said, sighing at her friend's actions. "No! Tell her May!" the brunette demanded, but May was already checking out Zero's upper body for wounds. "Zero, you look pretty beat up. Let me help you" April and June rightfully smaked May in her head, and the three argued...that is, until a loud thunderous voice scared all three.

"**THAT IS ENOUGH!" **The girls turned to see the voice came from Maria, who was still in her sweet girl attitude. All 3 nodded and backed away from Zero, as did Passy. Ciel walked up to Zero and hugged him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Zero...Ciel told me everything, and I'm glad that it's over. But where's Dan?" Milliwax asked. Ciel looked up at Zero as he told everyone what transpired...

_Dan rushed at Zero, who stopped and whipped out a gun and plainly shot Dan in the heart. Dan just dropped and died right there on the spot. Zero sighed and threw the gun at Dan's body, who exploded, leaving a crater where his body was. "What the f-" was all Zero said before more craters were formed. Apparently, they were in a mine field, and Zero was caught in a blast, resulting in his broken armor._

Everyone looked at Zero with confusion, but laughed it off. Everyone returned to the base, and they all lived happily ever after

* * *

Well, this has been long and fun, but I got to end it here. A sequel is in store if you want it. For those who do, here's an after math of what happened months later

* * *

Milliwax was staring at the monitor, watching all the events happening before him. He pressed the button on his intercom and gave a command. "Zero, we need you, now!"

In the briefing room, Zero was getting ready to be transported. He looked up at Maria, who was wearing her hair down and lost the glasses, who gave a thumbs up and set the coordinates for Zero's destination.

"Ok, Zero, you're to be sent to the Dendroid Jungle. There, a maverick named Lodin Glow is wreaking havoc among the citizens. Your orders are to go and eliminate the threat by any means neccesary. Failure is not an option. Are you ready, Maverick Hunter Zero?"

Zero gave a smirk and nodded. "I'm ready to go, Maria."

Maria nodded and pressed the button to teleport Zero to his destination. "Ok. Good luck, and be careful." In a flash, Zero was gone and already at where he needed to be. He opened his wrist communicator and a hologram popped up. "Maria, I've arrived safely. Direct me to the quickest and safest route to the enemy." "Roger! Bringing up the map now!"

"Zero, you left already?" That voice belong to none other than Ciel, who ran into the room after Zero teleported. She ran up to the screen and waved at Zero. "Come back safely! You need to help with the kids!" Zero waved back and watched at June and May walked in carrying a baby in each arm. May held a baby boy while June held a baby girl. Both were sound asleep and it bought a smile to Zero's face.

"Ok, Ciel. I'm coming back. Tell the kids that Daddy's working and will be home to play with them soon." Ciel nodded and blew a kiss to Zero before leaving. Zero shut off his communicator before taking out his legendary Z-Saber. At that moment, a swarm of enemies appeared before him, but he smirked before them.

"Rock, my son...Iris, my daughter...here I go!" Zero charged at the enemies, doing what he does best.

* * *

END

One-Eyed Snake: Damn it, man! I didn't come back! You know, you really su-

Ragna The Bloodedge: INFERNO DIVIDER! CARNAGE SCISSORS! GAUNTLET HADES! HELL'S FANG! DEAD SPIKE!

*One-Eyed Snake = owned*

Well, like I said, R&R if you want a sequel. Until then, toodles.


End file.
